Panther
Panther (Pantera in the Spanish version) is a character in Top Cat Begins. She is voiced by Marieve Herington. Description She´s a slightly curvy white cat with short spiky curly tufts of fur on the sides and has a light pink muzzle without any whiskers, she also features a long tail. Panther´s eyes are blue and almond-shaped with a winged eyeliner with contour to maintain the shape and has a beauty mark under her eye. Her hair is magenta with purple/blue highlights, that reaches to her mid-knees and her fringe covers her right eye and sometimes, her left one and has a cat skull tattoo on her upper arm. She´s dressed in a black mini dress with matching fingerless gloves, and has a black diamond-studded belt that is worn to the side, pinkish-purple colored ripped leggings and open-toed boots. Panther has a necklace that has a blue stud in its center with some small diamonds to the sides and purple circular piercings on each ear. She served as one of Mr. Big's henchmen. Personality Panther has a fairly aggressive personality and can also be intimidating, laughing at seeing a sack full of muffins stolen by a pair of orphan kittens, who were forced to steal things and deliver them to Bad Dog, under the threat of burning their orphanage. Aside from that, her personality is shallow and sometimes reserved, as before the diamonds were stolen by Top Cat, Panther was filing her claws and her reply over Margherita pizza was that it had too much Margherita cheese. But she also has some moments of clumsiness, such as she and Rata walking back and forth, due to Bad Dog's indecision on whether to save him, chasing Top Cat and Benny or saving the diamonds, and in a moment of "do something", they break random objects (like a table and a table lamp) or in Granny´s house, Panther throws a fireplace poker at Granny, who twists and turns the poker in a bunny-like statue and throws it back, hitting and causing her to fall. But despite speaking short sentences, she´s a skilled shooter and combatant, seen by shooting Top Cat, when he was "inside" of a giant pizza box. The most surprising fact about her is that she is a hopeless romantic, and mentions that she could never resist a romantic language. As Fancy-Fancy spoke nonsensical (and unknowingly, in one point, embarrassing about himself) phrases in French, Panther is swooned by his French knowledge and faints in his arms, and he compliments her, "You´re actually quite beautiful." Gallery Top_Cat_Begins_Panther_and_Rat.png Bad_Dogs_Gang_act_of_stupidity.png|The act of stupidity Vlcsnap-2015-09-21-21h20m28s324.png 9d4e6730697201.564416e871cfd.jpg Trivia * Due to her accent and her occasional response of "Da," it is hinted that she's Russian. * Despite being smarter than the rest of Bad Dog's goons, she's just as clumsy and as thoughtless as them. * She´s Fancy-Fancy´s first girlfriend, but not for long, as she breaks up with him when he tries to kiss her during the end credits. Category:Characters Category:Top Cat Begins characters Category:Cats Category:Top Catalog